Romance At Hogwarts
by kenden
Summary: A romance peice about cho chang and draco malfoy. How they knew each other from their childhoods, and also how they realized their lost loves.
1. My Heart Will Go On

Could someone please make me a banner?

If you do not like reading the neglected ships (NS), then go back **right **now, or, just read it and love the idea of NS! I love NS because they're different from what you read in the books, and this **is **fanfic, not sequels to the real books!

Disclaimer: the characters in this story do **not **belong to me, but to **Joanne Kathleen Rowling** (JK Rowling)and her staff. I only own the plot. The song as Cho's dream is _my heart will go on _by **Celine Dion **from the movie **Titanic. **

**Romance at Hogwarts**

**My Heart Will Go On **

**Cho's POV…**

**A warm summer day…**

_**5**__**th**__** floor corridor…**_

"Um… um…" the Boy who lived, the savior of us all was hesitating, as he did very often now-a-days.

"What is it?" I ask him, trying my best to sound sweet and caring when really I was almost late to meet my friends. Who rely completely on me for homework.

"Well, Cho, I was just um… wondering if…" wow, this boy is as brave as a bunny. I was thinking when he blurts out quickly "If you would wanna go on a date with me!" I blush; _the _Harry Potter is asking me out!

"When?" I ask without giving it at least a second thought. Maybe, it would be fun, or maybe… it would me a disaster.

"Anytime you're free!" he answers, he tries his best to be such a gentleman.

"Well," I am cut off by Harry's frizzy haired brunette friend Hermione Granger.

"Harry! Where were you! We've been looking everywhere for you!" she says, more as a statement than a question.

'We? Hermione, we who?" asks Harry, obviously she and her post-husband Ronald!

"Me and Ron… Ron? RON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hermione shouts as if in a fit. I can see where Ron is, with Lavendar Brown, again! Hermione obviously also saw them and she walks towards the other end of the corridor and down the stairs, she is _soo _jealous!

"Well… um… see you tomorrow, Saturday, after lunch?" I ask Harry desperate to be able to leave.

"Huh? Um… sure!" says Harry. For some reason, I _don't _want to go; it must just be due to the whole me-not-dated-for-a-month-and-a-half-thing.

"Bye Harry!" I say and walk towards the library when Professor Flitwick stops me.

"Miss Chang…" he says to me, "could you come to my office please?" oh no! What have I done?

"Sure, profe-sir!" I say and try to nudge him, he apparently doesn't 'get it'.

Pro-Flitwick's office is small and interesting, as it has many specimens from the 20th century. I was looking around his room when he speaks, "Miss Chang, could you please help me?" wow, pro-Flitwick knows my name correctly _and _needs my help!

"Sure, sir!" I say, proud that a teacherwas asking _me _to help _him_!

"Oh, thank you! We all know that you are, by far the best charmer in the school… so, I would like _you_ to tutor Mr Malfer every alternate day after school." I didn't know that I am the best charmer… well unless he is talking about looks?

Wait… who is Malfer… Madfer? Malderrin? "Malfoy?!" I shout out to him sub-consciously.

"Oh, yes, yes! _That _must be his name. Would you please?" he asks me in a very puppy-dog tone. I desperately want to say no, I am going to say no…

"Ok professor! I will." I said instead, why! Why! Wwwwhhhhyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!

"Thank you! Thank you! You _are _a life saver, you may proceed now, also please tutor him after lunch on Saturdays." Flitwick says… I better be getting extra bonus marks for doing this!

"O… K!" I say and leave the room, I am such a pushover! Oh no! Not Saturday! My date! I hate Draco Malfoy.

I am walking towards the library as I have been for the past seven minutes, when once again I am interrupted. This time, it's the Malfoy himself.

"_You _are tutoring _me_!" he says to me in disgust.

"I don't _want_ to tutor you any more than you wanna get tutored by me." I say, and I really, really, really meant it!

"Well then you must really want to tutor me?" he says matter-of-factly. I am petrified, did Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy just say that?

_*memory*_

"_I will not like she to teach Dracy A, B, and C, D! No more than Dracy like to learn A, B, and C, D from she! Right?" _

I was almost 4; I can't believe I still remember this!

"_Well… then CC really want to Draco to learn from she!" _

I made a pouty face at Draco.

"_Miss Chang! Don't do that!!" _even though, he was scared of his father Lucius Malfoy, he pretended to be him, only Mr. Malfoy would remove the miss part of it! I laughed.

"_Draco how dare you!" _a familiar fun-spoiling voice came from the Malfoy Manor._ "You are grounded for a week! And as for you, you, filthy blood, during that week, I will not want to see you here!" _he dragged Draco away from me, I ran towards them, when I reached the door, he slammed it on my face; tears were rolling down my rose red cheeks.

_*End of memory*_

"Earth to Cho! Earth to Cho!" my best friend Rose is saying to me, apparently, Draco has already left.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologize, and quickly wipe off a tear from my eye, I don't want to tell her about the memory or about …

_*memory*_

"_I want be Dracy's friend for ever!" _I told him when I was seven.

"_Me too! Be CC's friend! For ever!"_

"_I like Dracy!"_

"_I love CC!" _

I didn't know why, I patted him on his back and ran to my home as fast as I could, that was the last time I saw him, until my second year at Hogwarts.

"_CC! Come back! Miss Chang!"_

"_Let her go son. You don't have any business with that filthy half-blood and her auror mother!" _that was the last sentence I ever heard from Lucius Malfoy…

_*end of memory*_

"Cho! Are you… crying?" Rose asks me. I wish she hadn't noticed!

"No Rose, just some dust." I lie and quickly dry my face with simple non-verbal charm; I am the only 5th year to know how to do that, I _am _a good charmer.

"If you say so!" says Rose, and we went down to the dungeons my free time is finished and now I have to go, for potions. I _hate _potions, normally I am a very optimistic person, but when it comes to:

The dungeons, potions class and Snape, even _I _think otherwise!

* * *

**Saturday after lunch…**

_**Outside the library…**_

I don't want to go in; I am too afraid to face Draco, to _talk _to him again and I have to go with Harry! I can make up an excuse; I was sick or something! I am not going to go; I will not go, I did! I walked slowly towards the library door, I held the knob and turned it… slowly I opened it. There he was. I remembered what my friends told me, "Don't fall for that pretty-boy!" Marie said, "He's not the _right _type" Ariel told me, "She's not _that _stupid guys!" said Rose, thanks Rose… wait I'm not stupid at all!

I take slow and silent steps towards the table where he is sitting; the library is empty except for us and a few Hufflepuff first years.

"Hi." I say to him, he is startled, almost as if he didn't expectme.

"Oh, hi Ch, Chang." he says, I was almost certain he was about to call me Cho.

"You can call me Cho- if you like!" I add hastily. "Draco." I say just to break the ice.

"Ok, _Chang! _Let's just get on with the lesson." He says pretty meanly.

"Fine!" I am furious, I'm only trying to be nice and make him feel comfortable! "What do you need help with?" I am trying to stay calm.

He takes out some books from his bag and a long, pink and blue feather with the initials CC-DM on it falls out!

_*memory*_

"_It is my birthday! What did CC get me?" _it was his 6th birthday.

"_Um…" _I passed him a small box.

"_What is it?" _

"_Open it!" _he opened it and found the feather.

"_This is pink!" _

"_It PRETTY!"_

"_Thank you Miss Chang!"_

"_Promise me you keep this till you die!"_

"_Die?"_

"_Ok, till you still like me!"_

"_Done!"_

_*out of memory*_

Draco hastily stuffs the feather back into his bag and throws a book in my direction; I thought he was going to hit me with it, but instead it falls in front of me.

"Which lesson?" I ask him, I just want to get this over with.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks, as much as I'd like to answer that… I really don't want to!

"Look Draco, I'm here to tutor you, _nothing _else!" I say. I wanted to go meet Harry very badly now, I wouldn't want him to be worried or anything! I decided that we would discuss Quidditch. I know Quidditch, on our first date, really mature.

"Did you know that I know how to read minds?" Draco kept changing the subject, "I know you're gonna go out with scar-head-Potter!" he DID NOT just say that! I am not a girlie girl, and I am not gonna let my studenttalk that way about Harry, or anyone to that fact!

"Don't call him that!" I say and get up from my seat. I want to stab my quill into him! But I resist.

"Why not?" he asks me, why not? Why not? I'm not even gonna answer that! I just jump on top of him. I am kicking and slapping my hands all around, all the Hufflepuffs are staring! Draco is much stronger than me, he quickly takes control. He catches me down by my hands and kneels down right beside my thighs, so I can't move my hands or feet.

"Let go of me!" I scream! He has no right towards me! "Let go or-"

"Not until you calm down!" he says, how he dares cut me off! He _did _have a point though!

"Fine." I say and stopped kicking, or trying to kick, he lets go of me. "Can we skip lessons today?" he asks, definitely! Sure! I'd _love _to- "I wanna go to the Quidditch pitch- with you." What? With me? But…

"Um… sorry, as you know, I'm going to meet Harry. Bye then!" I say and rush out of the library.

I should go and meet Harry! So, I run off, but where to?

* * *

**Some time soon…**

_**Somewhere outside the library…**_

"Cho! Cho!" is that Harry? I turn around, it was.

"Harry!" I say and by first instinct hug him, I could feel that he was going red, so am I!

"Cho, where were you?" he asks me.

"I um… didn't know where to find you, also earlier, I was tutoring Dra- Malfoy-" I say… I can see Harry going angry…

"Why were _you _tutoring slime-face-_Malfoy_?" slime-face-Malfoy? Is Harry just like Draco in a way? For some reason, I am… angry! At Harry, for calling Draco slime-face

"Cho! Cho!" Harry is shaking me. "Cho, what's wrong, Cho?"

"Er… sorry Harry! I'm not feeling that _well_, can we meet some other time?" forget Quidditch tactics! I just want to go back to my dorm, away from 'slime-face-Malfoy calling scar-head-Potter!'

"Sure, do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?" no thankyou scar-head!

"No thanks! Harry, I'm just gonna go to my dorm, and sleep." I say to him.

"Ok, take care… see you soon!" he says… I'm not too sure about the second part.

"Bye Harry!" I tell him. Why do I keep snapping into memories, of Draco? Maybe I'll talk to Rose about it.

_**Ravenclaw common room…**_

Luckily the common room is very empty; my friends were sitting in one corner of the room. I rush towards them.

"Cho! How was Malfoy?" Ariel asked; she is such a snob.

"She didn't _do _Malfoy you know!" said Rose, thank you Rose! "Unless…?" she adds.

"No!" I say offended.

"So…" Marie asks me, so what?

"Ya, so what happened?" says Ariel.

"Nothing _happened, _we just studied some charms!" I lie; I only wanted to tell Rose about my _memories._

"Oh." the girls let out a kind of bored sort of sigh, but Rose knows that I am lying; she can probably see it in my eyes!

"Um…" Rose started… "Cho, can I see you in our room?" she asked.

"Ya, lets go!" I say, finally I can tell her!

_**Our dorm…**_

"Ok, spill! What _actually _happened?"

"Well…" I tell her all about my memories and everything.

"Oh- my- god! That is soo sweet!" how is that sweet? "You guys are _soo _meant for each other!"

"No way! We just _used _to be friends! Rose! Cut it out!" she is staring at me funny.

She shakes her head. "Young love!" she says and leaves me in the dorm alone and confused.

**That night…**

_*dreaming*_

Every night in my dreams

I see you I feel you

That is how I know you, go on…

It is a beautiful spring day with birds and light clouds a boy and girl are standing on a high cliff…

"_I love you!" _it is a black head, like me, but she looks much older…

"_I love you too!" _a… handsome blonde boy says,

"_I'm sorry for ever going away from you!" _

"_No, don't! It wasn't your fault! It was our parents… but now, we're together, and no one can separate us!_

Far across the distance

Spaces between us

You have come to show you, go on…

"_I've always loved you. The first time I saw you, I asked my mom, is that an angel? She laughed!"_

"_Angel? Well… to tell you the truth, when you talked to me, I felt like…my soul mate is here!"_

It starts to thunder…the sky turns black, an old yet poise blonde man appears and pulls… him away. She screamed.

Near far wherever you are

I believe that the heart will go on…

"_Don't go away from me! Dracy!"_

"_I'll come back CC!"_

He was gone, he just, vanished into thin air.

"_I will always love you…"_

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart and

My heart will go on and on…

The sun is shining again, it is spring and… the girl is wearing a beautiful lavendar dress, she is standing in front of a door, it opens, Draco is there.

"_I told you that I would come back, back to you…"_

"_But you were never gone; you were always here… in my heart!" _

I, it seemed hugged Draco, and he kissed me in return…

_*end of dream*_

"Aaarrrggghhh!!!!!" some one screams, I wake up, and realize that everyone is surrounding me!

"What is going on?" I ask, I hope I wasn't sleep talking again!

"You were sleep talking again Cho!" Sarah tells me, oh no! They must've heard _everything! _

"Dreaming of Malfoy, I mean Dracy?" Rose asks me… what should I say…?

"Um… no." It is soo obvious I am lying! They all giggle! They giggle! "Why are you giggling?" I know why they are giggling! "Look, I don't like Draco- I mean Dracy- I mean MALFOY! It's just…" I have no excuse!

"It's just what? Mrs. Malfoy?" I can't believe Marie just said that! I want to punch her! But, she's my… _friend_, I thought.

"Oh my god you guys!" I say and hide myself under my pillow.

**The following day…**

The news of my dream had spread all over the school! From 1st years to 7th, from Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff to Gryffindor to Slytherin, why did I have to be soo popular? And why did soo many people care? Anyhow, I am just trying to get to the great hall, without being stared and giggled at; my _friends _after going to sleep haven't got up yet, luckily. Oh no! Draco is coming my way, where should I go? Where should I go? I look left and right, he's already here.

"Dreaming about me, were you?" he says to me in the brattiest tone. The right thing to do would be to say 'yes' and then run away.

"So? Don't tell me you never dreamed of me!" I say instead. I am not even going to walk away from him; instead I just stand, almost as tall as him and glare at him.

"True…" true? True? Oh my god! He actually said that! "You were never gone, you were always here, in my heart-" he was humming to me more than himself.

"You? How do you… _you _did that? You got into my head and messed up my dream?" This is not the Draco I used to know! The many years in Slytherin must have destroyed his modesty. I am soo… angry?

He nods, he nods! By now there is quite a crowd around us, including Harry and his two side kicks.

"Uuugggrrrhhh!!!" I say and jumped on top of him, this time there is no stopping me! I will make him pay for causing me such humiliation! I am kicking and screaming and punching and screaming, man it felt good. Before I knew it, Draco has taken control again. He holds me down firmly, his face is soo close to mine, our lips were about to touch when Snape cut through the crowd. He is glaring at us, as if we were _making out. _

"In my office, both of you!" oh no! Snape does not look the least happy, he looks murderous! As if he is going to kill us and then eat the flesh off of our bones, hopefully my bones would be returned to my family.

**Snape's office…**

"So, Draco, tell me, what had little-mad-miss-Chang here been doing?"

"Please, sir, don't call her that!" Draco seemed very angry, at Snape!

_*memory*_

"_Hey slug-head! Look here! Slug-head, my brother here likes you!" _it was some older kid.

"_Bug off! Or I'll hit you!" _

"_Ha ha! Very funny, the most girlish girl in the world will hit me!"_

"_You know, she hit can!" _it was Dracy! My hero… I mean…?

"_Dracy!"_

"_So what, your little boyfriend is here, big wuff!"_

"_He's not my boyfriend!"_

Draco was already pounding the 3 ton moron!

_*out of memory*_

"Chang! Chang! Back to the real world, will you!" Snape was madly screaming at me.

"S-s-sorry… _sir_!"

"The modest Draco has said that it was _entirely his fault _so, I will let you off this time, without even telling Flitwick. Behave now." he says and lets me go, how dare he call professor Flitwick sir _just _Flitwick?

On the way out, I say "thanks Dracy!" maybe Draco hasn't changed as much as I thought.

"Sure CC!" he says in return, does this mean that now we are friends or, more than friends now?

**Harry's POV…**

Dracy, CC? Why are they nicknaming each other? Look at that! Cho is hugging Malfoy! My eyes pop open, he _kisses _her goodbye, on the cheek true, but, he still _kissed _her! How dare Malfoy! But Cho didn't even _try _to back away! How dare they!

~*~*~

*

~*~*~

A\N hope you liked it!

Could someone please make me a banner!

_*********_


	2. And So

A\N Thank you for being soo nice with the reviews! Sorry again about the even more suckish and meaning-lesser and unreasonabler chapter title!

Disclaimer: the characters in this story do **not **belong to me, but to **Joanne Kathleen Rowling** (JK Rowling)and her staff. I only own the plot.

**Romance at Hogwarts**

**And so…**

**Draco's POV…**

**Really early in the morning…**

_**3**__**rd**__** year Slytherin boys' dorm…**_

She likes me! She _actually _likes me! Wow! Cho Chang, _the _Cho Chang likes, me, Draco Malfoy, the pale-faced-blonde-Slytherin-boy or as Potter calls me _the slime-faced-git _or whatever! But why did I call her CC? She called me Dracy again… what else was I to do other than call her CC? I hope I didn't make too much of a fool of my self by kissing her! It was just on the cheek! Her skin is soo soft-

"Thinking about Cho?" I looked around, all the boys were sleeping.

"Who?"

"Me, Malfoy!" is it…

"Potter?!" it couldn't be…

"Ya, nice guess… so, _are _you thinking about Cho, about _my _girl friend?"

"No! Why would I, show your self Potter!" I couldn't _tell him _that I _was _thinking of her… I could see him now "Your girlfriend? The _decent _Ravenclaw Chang _agreed _to be _your _girlfriend?"

"Yes, I know that you don't have to many decent girl- or friends at all." Hey! I have Crabbe and Go- ok; good point, but I can't say that!

"CC is decent, don't you agree?" I saw bloody Potter going damn red!

"_Cho _is _not your _friend!" he is _soo _angry!

"How did you get in? I'm gonna tell Snape…" he was pulling out his wand, "_stupefy!" _that ought to have taught him not to sneak into my dorm again!" I'm just gonna leave him here now, maybe stomp on him… but he's Cho's boyf- why do I care? I stomp on him.

**A little later still really early…**

_**Great hall…**_

Good thing, it's quite empty… Cho! I rush towards the table, I think she's sleeping! I shake her, but gently, what's gotten into me? "Cho… Cho!" I say.

"Go away… let… me… sleep…" she said sleepily.

_*memory*_

"_Draco honey could you please be a darling and wake Cho up?"_

"_OK aunty Chang!" _I went to Cho's room.

I start hastily shaking Cho up…

"_Wake up! Wake up! Your mom's calling you! Your mother not be happy…"_

"_Go away… I… sleep…"_

"_Aunty! CC not waking up!"_

"_CHANG! DRACO IS WAITING FOR YOU TO WAKE UP! NOW WAKE UP YOU DAMN GIRL!" _it was father.

"_Please Mr. Malfoy, sir, don't call her that! You can call her C-"_

"_I'm not gonna listen to some blood-traitor, you're lucky enough we're taking your kid off your hands for a while! NOW GET UP FILTHY GIRL!"_

_*out of memory*_

"Draco? Good morning!" she yawned, she looked soo pretty.

"Good… morning, Ch- Chang!" she frowned, she still looked pretty.

"Why Chang, Malfoy!" she started to laugh.

"OK, OK _Cho_, um… I wanted to talk to you, about something…"

"OK…" she was waiting for me to say something…

"It's about yesterday, you called me Dracy again… does this mean that…"

"That… we are…"

"Ya!"

"Well, does it?" she's asking _me_!

"I… guess!" wow! It was as easy as that! Shit! Potter's here! "Bye… Cho! Your _boyfriend's _here!"

I walked to the Slytherin table, but I was still watching Cho and Potter.

**Harry's POV…**

"Morning Cho!" she looks gorgeous today, wonder what she was talking about with Malfoy!

"Huh? Oh, morning Harry, how was your night?" where is she looking at… the Slytherin table, at Malfoy!

"Think Malfoy's handsome do you?" I didn't mean to shout! But I just couldn't take the thought of, Cho admiring Malfoy!

"What? I mean…" she's scared… of me.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Cho." Why do I have to be so possessive? Anyway, it's not her place to _look _at Malfoy, or _talk _to him!

"No, _I'm _sorry Harry, I shouldn't have been looking at him…" it's OK Cho!

"Fine!" I say instead, why am I such a jerk? Oh no! Ron and Hermione are here! "Um… Cho, Hermione is- and Ron are here… bye!"

**Cho's POV…**

"…bye!" he said… he's going to the Griffindor table to his _dear friend _Hermione. None of my friends are here, and Harry's busy, so, I can go and talkto Draco! I go where he is sitting, I turn to look at Harry, he has his eyes fixed on me, and I blow him a kiss…

_*memory*_

I blow Draco a kiss, he catches it.

"_Every time and any time you kissy me, I keep it here, in my heart!"_

"_And every time you lonely, I blow you a kissy!"_

_*out of memory*_

Harry is still staring at me, so are Ron and Hermione and Draco.

"Hey Draco, whatcha doing?" I ask him.

"Um… nothing…" he closes a book. "Just um-"

"Writing a dairy?" it looks like a diary!

"No… yes!" he's soo sweet, he writes a dairy, Harry doesn't write a diary… why am I comparing Draco and Harry?

I giggle… he is soo embarrassed! "Don't worry, I write a diary too!"

"Well, _you _are a girl! Most girls write in diaries!" true…

**Draco's POV…**

"Draco, I don't think it's weird that you right in a dairy!" I want to talk about something else…

"CC, can we talk about something else?..." I called her CC, again!

"Um… sure! What do you wanna talk about?"

"About… us." I said.

"Us?" Potter is soo jealous and angry that an 'us_' _exists between me and Cho.

"Us, what? Malfoy!" Potter is such a jealous freak!

"Harry! I thought you needed to go to your friend Hermione!" Cho said… thanks!

"Ya Potter, buzz off!" ya! "Go away, _your girlfriend_ doesn't want to see you, right Cho?" she is astounded, I shouldn't have said that!

"Um…"

**Cho's POV…**

I _do _want Harry to go away! But… I can't say that, he's my… boyfriend… but I can't tell Draco to get off Harry, he's my… friend, my _good _friend.

"Come on Cho! Tell him you'd rather spend time with me." I don't know Harry…

"But I'm your child-hood-best-friend!" I know Draco, but I can't tell Harry, my _boyfriend _to get out of our face!

"Harry, can we talk, like, in private?" I can do this!

"Sure!" he shoots a nasty look at Draco, he wont be too happy after hearing this…

**Draco's POV…**

GREAT! SHE WANTS _HIM! _Him, over me! They're going to that secret corner, I'm gonna follow them…

She's holding his hand! Cho…

**Harry's POV…**

How do you like _that _Malfoy? She likes me more!

"Harry, are you listening to me?" of course I am! I nod.

"Um… us, you and I are… just not working out!" what? Does this mean…

"Are you _breaking up with me?_" she's damn breaking up with me, _the _Harry Potter!

"I'm… sorry!" how dare she? I go to hit her, Malfoy punches me instead, I can't see much… just, a-lot-of… blood, I fall on the floor I can hear…

**Author's POV…**

Cho screams. Draco takes her in his arms. She falls silent, she looks up at Draco.

"Dracy- I… thank you!" she says to him.

"CC, it's, OK, you broke up with Pot-"she puts her index on his lip…

"Sh… can we not talk about him?" she is staring at him, into his deep gray eyes.

"CC! I wanted to tell you since… since… since ever, me-I-I-"he hesitates.

"I love you Dracy!" she says instead, he moves closer to her… so does she… their lips are only around a centimeter apart… before they know it, their lips touch… she closes her eyes, he feels her warm embrace. After a while of ultimate heaven for the two, they tear apart.

**Cho's POV…**

"Do you know, you're a wonderful kisser!" he tells me.

"Oh, thank you, you're not that bad either, _boyfriend!_" I say, and we walk away from the secret corner.

_I will never go away from you now._

**Draco's POV…**

She loves me!

Many people have noticed Potter's body, but I and Cho don't care. We only give a care for one thing, each other.

_I lost you once, never again._

~*~*~

*

~*~*~

A\N hope you liked the story! I loved making it! Please review! Compliments or Criticism! Any thing! I'll reply to all reviews!

Could some one please be a darling, and tell me what-

"Slash"…

"Flameslash"

And "Flames"

Mean? Please!! Help me, my fellow authors!!

I just want to ask anyone, if they could make me a banner!

_*********_


End file.
